


keep writing

by orphan_account



Category: Japanese Drama, １リットルの涙 | 1 Litre no Namida | A Diary with Tears (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aya will always write until she can write no more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me cry. I mean this drama... ;_; Never fails to bring out emotion in me.
> 
> This was written for [ran_dezvous](http://ran-dezvous.livejournal.com/).

Aya took slow, careful steps towards her home. She didn't want to take another fall so soon. Worrying everyone made Aya’s heart constrict.

Okaasan and Otousan greeted Aya at the door, smiles on both their faces. The smiles didn't quite reach their eyes. It wasn't often like this but sometimes Aya got a glimpse of their said smiles.

“Welcome home, Aya-chan,” Okaasan greeted, the smile reaching her eyes this time.

Aya returned the smile, accepting the help of her parents as they entered the house. Everyone was entitled to their moments of sadness.

The room Aya shared with Ako was empty. She looked fondly at the top bunk which Ako had recently claimed as her own. Aya apologized a dozen times for the change in sleeping arrangements but her younger sister would accept no apology because she said none were necessary.

Aya placed herself at the desk where a notebook and pen already lay. Her illness wouldn't get better. It would only get worse but as long as Aya could still write, she knew she would be able to cope.

She didn't even write about anything in particular. Sometimes Aya just wanted to write for the sake of writing.

This was one of those times.


End file.
